Happily Ever After
by DiamondAngelAiLi
Summary: Ugh! Summary won't fit! First fanfic, and English is not my first language so please point mistakes out for me. Eventual R x S F x B. I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime. Enjoy! Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey! I decided to dedicate my first ever fanfic too... *drumroll* Fushigiboshi no Futagohime! Of course you knew that, you're reading this. English is not my first language, it was actually Chinese, and I've been learning English for four years now. If you see any errors in grammar, spelling, etc. point it out nicely and I will fix it. K enough ramblings, onto the story!**

**Summary:**

**Fine and Rein are living happily ever after with their boyfriends Shade and Bright, or so they thought. Two new princesses transfer into the Royal Wonder Academy. Shade and Bright find them selves drawn to these mysterious girls, and they slowly lose interest in Fine and Rein. Will our favorite twins help each other gain their true love back? Or will they fall in love with someone else. It's a love _ (insert many sided polygon XD) Eventually Rein x Shade and Fine x Bright.**

**Now onto-**

**Shade: Ahem**

**Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi or any of its characters**

**And now onto the story!**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

_Mmm, chocolate parfai- *ring* _I woke up to my alarm clock ringing, but it wasn't mine, it was my twin sister, Rein's. _Geez, why does she always get up this early? It's only- 7:54?! _I thought, _this is bad, we're going to be LATE!_

"Rein, Rein!" I frantically shook the body hidden under a mob of messy aqua hair. Getting no response, I pinched Rein's flushed cheeks and pulled on her rumpled nightgown, "Come on Rein, we're going to be late again!"

At this, her eyes popped open, "AHHHHH!"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" We yelled in unison as we got ready, we wore our school uniforms, as usual, with our bell charms. The angels, Kyu-Kyu and Pyu-Pyu followed us. I walked into the shower, hoping that there was still breakfast when I got out, that dream had made me hungry.

By the time I stepped out of the steaming hot shower, Rein was buried underneath a pile of assorted accessories. "Fine!" she whined at me, gesturing to the pile she already picked out, "Help me! I don't know what to wear for Bright-sama's double date with you guys!" _Wait, date? Oh yeah, oops. _I distinctly remember Shade saying something about that last week. I guess I was too busy eating the ice cream he bought me. Which means, "AHHH! I totally forgot about that! Never mind what you are going to wear! What should I do? Shade said wear something pretty, but I don't have any casual dresses!" I scream.

Rein sweat-dropped, "F-Fine, calm down. I think you're over exaggerating, just be yourself remember? Shade will love it. And please help me pick out my accessories! I need to find a pair that matches this dress!" She held up a stunning turquoise dress, it was layered and ruffled around the edges. The edges was adorned with sparkling jewels so it tinkled at every step she made.

I looked thought the _huge _pile of necklaces and bracelets Rein had chosen, I decide on a matching set one shade darker than the dress, "This one." I announced, even though I knew nothing about fashion.

"Wow! They're perfect! Thanks Fine, you always know what to do." She smiled at me, and I beamed back, "Now let's hurry or we'll be late to school!"

As if on cue, Camelot and Lulu came bustling through the door, yelling, "Fine-sama, Rein-sama, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!" I made eye contact with Rein who had just finished picking out her date outfit, and a silent communication was made. We were twins after all.

"RUN!" We screamed and hurried to catch the train to school. I wonder what the boys have in store for our double date, I hope it's a restaurant. Also I heard there were going to be new students today, we'll make them our friends for sure!

* * *

**Sorry, had to do a short intro. Anyways, hope you liked it! So basically Fine is dating Shade and Rein is dating Bright at first, but it ends with Rein x Shade and Fine x Bright! There just isn't enough of those couples out there! Don't you agree? Okay, now a little help with my storyline, how long should it take for the couples to get together, a month? Two months? Maybe a week? Help please! And Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Everything

**Wow! This story did better than I thought it would! Thanks to EpicWolf2, Moonshine Wish, animefav825, ****_and _****all the Rein x Shade and Bright x Fine fans out there! Hope you guys continue to support me, and warning, I might get stuck in a writer's block every once in a while. Why am I rambling on again? For absolutely no reason! XD Kidding, another chapter because... Just because. **

**Summary:**

**Fine and Rein are living happily ever after with their boyfriends Shade and Bright, or so they thought. Two new princesses transfer into the Royal Wonder Academy. Shade and Bright find them selves drawn to these mysterious girls, and they slowly lose interest in Fine and Rein. Will our favorite twins help each other gain their true love back? Or will they fall in love with someone else. It's a love _ (insert many sided polygon XD) Eventually Rein x Shade and Fine x Bright.**

**I remember. Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime or any of it's characters! Enjoy the next chapter! I wish I owned them, sigh...**

* * *

**Normal POV **

The twins sighed in relief as they walked into class the moment the bell rang. Wiping an imaginary sweat drop off of their foreheads, they sat in their usual spot next to Bright and Shade and did their usual routine. Their usual routine involved Fine getting teased by Shade for almost being late and Fine retorting that it was 'almost', not late. Rein and Bright just ignored them and chatted away happily, while Altezza was glaring at Rein, she still hadn't gotten used to Rein taking away her 'beloved onii-sama'.

The noise turned into a deadly silence when the teacher strode in confidently, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Storm-sensei," everyone replied in unison immediately, as the teacher had drilled into their heads the very first day that they should reply 'good morning sensei'. (in addition to being paranoid, I also have a paranoid naming sense)

"Today, as you all know, is the day," he paused dramatically, " when we're getting new students. Come on in." In walked two girls, each wearing the same white uniform. One had golden hair, like it was made of pure gold, and it shone brightly in the morning sun. The other's hair was red, flame red, but they both had a pair of sparkling orange eyes. (XD I wonder how a blonde looks with orange eyes) The redhead's was closer to red and the blonde's was more of a cross between orange and yellow though.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jewel," the blonde muttered nervously and shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of everyone.

The redhead paid no attention to the stares and announced loudly, "Hmph, well I'm Flame."

"Alright, treat them with respect. Flame, go sit behind Shade, the purple haired boy. Jewel, sit behind Bright, also blond." Storm-sensei patted them on the backs cheerfully and shooed them away. Jewel wasn't prepared for that and fell face first onto the floor, earning a lot of laughter and humiliation. She turned beet red and sat behind Bright, hiding her face in her arms. Flame mumbled a few complaints and plopped behind Shade.

As soon as the teachers backs were turned, Fine and Rein turned around and asked with sparkling eyes, "Hey Flame! Jewel! Can we be friends?"

"Um sure." Jewel managed, her voice sounded a bit muffled.

"No-" Flame was about to snap, she was at her breaking point. What was with these people? They're overly cheerful.

"Ahem," hearing sensei's voice, Fine and Rein froze, "is there a problem ladies?"

"N-No" they replied in unison, for fear of detention and missing their dates.

After class, Fine and Rein dashed out, Flame walked out coolly, and Jewel clumsily spilled her stuff. Bright knelt down and helped her up, also helping to pick up her books, Rein thought that Bright was just being his usual princely self. If only she had known, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly. Fine noticed the way Shade's eyes lingered just a bit on Flame's disappearing shadow, but brushed it off. _It's probably nothing, _she thought, _Shade is kind of like a stalker. I remember when Eclipse started to show up wherever we were_. But alas, they were both too naive and trusting. Let's just hope the boys won't break them very much.

_**Time skip! **_

"Hurry up Rein! I want to be there early!" Fine bellowed at Rein. Fine herself had already put on the pink sleeveless dress that Rein had chosen, along with a new hairdo that Rein had also chosen. She picked the shoes and accessories though, thank goodness. Who knows what Rein would've chosen if she picked it, the dress was suffocating enough.

Rein paused and turned to raise an eyebrow at her sister, "You must be madly in love with Shade, it's not like you to want to go an hour early."

Fine blushed and turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," Rein chuckled.

Finally thinking of a good comeback, Fine said, "Well what about you? Aren't you madly in love with Bright?" She added quickly, "And don't even bother denying it, you held hands with him all throughout class and lunch didn't you?"

"Ahhh... Bright-sama..."

Fine fell. (those funny anime falls?) Rein wasn't even paying to what she was saying! And there she goes again, daydreaming about Bright, her prince on a majestic white horse coming to save her.

Rein snapped out of dreamworld enough to pat her new hairdo and check her reflection in the mirror one last time, "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go and see if we can get there ahead of the boys! I bet they'll be soo surprised!"

To their great disappointment, the boys were all dressed and ready to go by the time they arrived. "H-How?!" Rein spluttered, pointing her finger at Bright and Shade, "We even made sure to come at least an hour early!"

Shade smirked, "Magic." Rein swore that someday, she would win against the sadist Shade and then beat his head in! He was that annoying, somehow, they would always end up pissing each other off.

"You know what?" Bright interrupted and instantly Rein had hearts in her eyes, "Lets get this date started, shall we Princess Rein?" He smiled and offered his hand to Rein like a true gentleman, almost making Rein faint, he was just _too_ good looking today.

Shade was annoyed for being interrupted, but he put on his best face and faced Fine, "Let's go." That was all he said, but it made Fine's heart thump like crazy. After one month of dating, he was still able to make Fine feel like this. The sweet couples each went off to their respective date spot and promised to meet at the amusement park for the real double date. They do need some time alone for their one month anniversary without others butting in.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter! Sry if everything seems a bit rushed, but I LOST MY WALLET! HOW COULD I? I also have a History and Science test tomorrow... so I guess I should be studying for those instead of writing this story shouldn't I? And since animefav825 was kind enough to answer my question, I'll do two months.**

**Anyways, Flame is basically going to be the cool and mysterious character, and Jewel is going to be the shy, sweet, and innocent one. I think you can guess which one Bright and Shade have started developing a crush on. Rate and Review plz! ^_^ chao!**


	3. A Sweet Date

**Okay, here's the third chapter! ^_^ I have to write this on the computer cause I accidentally dropped my IPod in the sink... It was an accident okay? Now the screen won't respond! My parents will ground me for like a month if they find out! But I can't live without my IPod! It checks my spelling! And it has all my apps and** **contacts **** and messages and, and, **

**(While I go bawling my eyes out) Here's the third chapter! Sry for the kind of slow update, and I will be doing this in Rein's POV cause I did the first chapter in Fine's. I have to balance them two, I mean they're twins, you shouldn't favor one more than the other even though it's kinda hard... Btw, I'm kinda using the manga personalities in this ****story, Rein will be scary, very scary, when she gets mad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime or any of the characters. I _do _own Flame and Jewel, oh and Storm. You can tell I stink at naming... I will fail at being a parent when I grow up, my kids will have weird names. T_T**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Oh curse that sadist prince! Why can't Bright-sama and I just go on a normal date! Why did it have to be a double date with _him _of all people? He-

"Princess Rein," Bright-sama interrupted my thoughts of Shade, "where would you like to go?"

Where would I like to go? "Anywhere you want Bright-sama!" I smiled at him, if it was for Bright-sama, I would go anywhere.

"Well then Princess Rein, I have the perfect place for you."

_**Time Skip!**_

"Where are we going Bright-sama?" I inquired curiously as I was being dragged along by Bright-sama, not to mention I'm blindfolded.

I could imagine him smiling that sweet smile of his when he informed me," I'm afraid it's a secret Princess Rein." I wonder, since when was Bright-sama like this? The Bright-sama I used to know was kind, well he still is, but he was like a true gentleman. He never was the kind to do this type of things, normally, we would go shopping or have tea in a restaurant. Maybe this is Shade's influence, either way, I love him.

I felt Bright-sama stop, turn around, and gently remove the blindfold covering my eyes. I blinked, trying to get used to my bright surroundings. As the scene unfolded before me slowly, I couldn't help but gasp. Everywhere I looked, I could see nothing but the sunset colored trees and the fading sunlight. It was unlike anything I'd seen before, the setting sun seemed to set fire to the land, burning everything a bright crimson color.

Noticing my amazement and wonder, Bright-sama smiled, "Do you like it Princess Rein?"

"Of course I do, " I breathed, "I love it!"

"I'm glad."

"Where are we Bright-sama? I love this place, but I'd really like to know where we're at."

"Well then, I'll show you Princess Rein." He gently led me though the forest. We turned so many times that by the time we reached the cliff, I didn't know left from right. Over the cliff, in the dim light of the setting sun, was the Sunny Kingdom, illuminated by the fading light so that it sparkled. I smiled, I knew this place, this is where Fine and I used to play when we were little. However, because I accidentally tumbled down the other side, we were forbidden to come here again. Who knew I'd be back here one day?

I sat down and took in the scene, not wanting to miss a single moment. _Ehh? _I almost screamed when I felt a warm hand grip mine. I blushed and pretended to be focused on the sky when Bright-sama smiled at me.

I didn't know how long we've been here, I've lost track of time. The stars shimmered in the sky and a shooting star flew by. I made a wish. _I wish that I would stay with my one true love forever, like in fairytales where the princess and the prince lives happily ever after._

After what seemed like forever, I suddenly remembered that this was a double date. As much as I enjoy sitting here under the sky in Bright-sama's arms, I couldn't keep Fine waiting. It felt so good, sitting on the soft carpet of grass, wrapped in Bright-sama's warm and comforting arms. Alas, my perfect moment was interrupted, "We should get going now Princess Rein, it's time to meet up with Prince Shade and Princess Fine."

I mumbled a compliment somewhere along the lines of _why him again? _and _I was just getting comfortable. _Soon I found myself descending the mountain, walking hand in hand with Bright. I had no intention of seeing Shade again, but a promise was a promise, and I, Rein, never break promise.

My watch informed me that it was 8:24. We were supposed to meet up twenty-four minutes ago, great, just great. I groaned, because knowing Shade, he'll tease me to no end. God I hated how frustrating he is? How does Fine even deal with that guy? He's like impossible! I sighed, Bright-sama, sometimes I can't believe that you guys are friends.

My heart beat faster the closer we got to the amusement park, who knows what Shade will do to me? He'll make sure I never forget this!

* * *

**Hehe, I'm SOOOOO sorry about the slow update! I had NO idea what to write! Plus I'm busy with homework, school annoys me. Anyways, hope you liked that chapter! I know it was kinda short, but I think that's a good place to end it. Rate and Review plz! Bye! ,•**


End file.
